


Something So Lonesome About You

by WitchWithWifi



Category: Lost in Space (TV 2018)
Genre: 2x01, 2x10, Christmas, F/M, Not really romantic, Slight pining, Spoilers for Season 2, but don west is high key in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22175413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchWithWifi/pseuds/WitchWithWifi
Summary: Deleted scene from the Robinson crew's Christmas.
Relationships: Judy Robinson/Don West
Comments: 20
Kudos: 69





	Something So Lonesome About You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm throwing my hat in the ring for the "What did Don and Judy give each other for Christmas?" trend. This is just 2k words of my stream of consciousness. Also, I've decided Judy likes to draw because that girl deserves to like things outside of medicine and running. Also forgive the formatting. This is what happens when I write fic on Word. Enjoy!

“Hey, you look different.” Penny commented as Don walked in with Debbie firmly held in one hand.

“It’s because he finally took a shower.” Judy teased, slipping past him as he neared the glowing tree of seaweed.

Don grinned at her. “I want to smell good for Santa!”

That made Judy laugh. She had told him earlier that day that every time he came out of the engine room he smelled worse than Debbie’s bed. He blamed Ceedra. She wasn’t so sure.

In all honesty, she had almost forgotten today was Christmas. It was one of the last things she was concerned with since they’d crashed on this tiny strip of beach. Every day was filled with task lists from her mom, and trying to make their dwindling supplies last. Tend to the plants, clean the solar panels, fix the radio, tape up the rips in the garden, don’t go crazy.

The last part might have been her own addition. But honestly, they had been stuck here for seven months. She, Penny, and Will had all celebrated their respective birthdays. Don was trying to convince everyone to learn Spanish. Penny wanted to go swimming. Her parents were rebuilding their relationship. Will was missing the robot. And Judy was _tired._

She wasn’t sure when Don became her confidant. But some time after they had landed, and realized they would be stuck there for a long, long time, she turned to him for company. They had been friends- or at least, something close to that- on the other planet, and aside from Smith, he was the only person she hadn’t known for her entire life. He was interesting, and new, and funny. Sometimes, they would hang out, just the two of them, swapping silly stories into the late hours of the night. Sometimes those silly stories turned deep, and it was almost scary, how much she had grown to trust him. Almost.

Will declared it was time for presents. Don was all smiles when he handed Judy’s parents his very last bottle of whiskey. Penny’s book was really good, and Judy reached out to give her sister’s shoulder a supportive squeeze while Penny ducked her head and mumbled about it being nothing. Judy handed everyone her gifts- little sketches of the beach done on scrap pieces of paper. They were all of different stages of the waves crashing against the rocks. The Robinsons had banded together to put together a new bed for Debbie, mostly made with scrap rope and spare fabric. It wasn’t much, but it was Christmas on an alien planet. It was nice.

“I’ve never had a Christmas like this.” Don commented to her, as they watched John pull out Chariot schematics to show Will.

“I don’t think any of us have,” She commented, looking at the glowing purple tree. “We must be the first humans to try and make a Christmas tree out of glowing seaweed.”

That made Don smile. He looked softer in this golden light, with the purple glow reflecting in his dark hair. Debbie came clucking in, and he leaned down to pick her up. “I mean, a happy Christmas.” Debbie nuzzled her head into his side. “We’re on a planet that we could die on, and Will and your dad still made an effort to do all of this.” He gestured to the room with his free hand. “Even on Earth, my family didn’t care this deeply about each other. Not like you guys.” He wasn’t looking at her. Rather, his eyes were fixed on how John was patiently explaining the Chariot to Will. To their left, Penny and Maureen were giggling over something the rest of them couldn’t hear. Music was playing quietly, and a rare moment of peace. She looked at his face, how his expression was a mix of wistfulness and longing. She knew now was as good a time as any to give him his actual Christmas present.

Judy stood up. “Follow me.” She jerked her head towards the hall.

“What? Why?” He said, even as he gathered Debbie in his hands.

Judy walked backwards towards the doors. “Come with me and I’ll tell you.”

Don followed her silently all the way down the hall. The last strains of “Silent Night” faded out as they reached her room. She slipped inside, and gestured for him to follow. He did, setting Debbie on the floor. The chicken immediately walked right out, likely in search for more food.

Nerves suddenly took over, causing her to stammer. “I-I made you something.” Judy said, not meeting his eyes.

Don raised an eyebrow. “I thought all the gift giving was done out there.” He jerked a thumb towards her closed door. “The new bed for Debbie? Thanks again for that, by the way. She definitely needed it.”

Judy brushed the hair out of her eyes as she reached under her bed, looking for the present she had hidden. “That was more for your chicken. This,” She pulled the piece of paper out from under her bed. “Is for you.” He made grabby hands at her, but she held the paper behind her back. “I have to warn you. It’s not. Uh. It’s not good. I’m not good at this. But I thought you would like it, so-“

“Judy,” Don’s voice was patient. “I’m sure whatever it is, I’ll love it.”

Judy repressed the urge to shower him with more disclaimers. “Okay. Um. Here. Merry Christmas.” Her stomach swooped with nerves as she handed over the present.

Don accepted the paper with a grin, but as he took in what was on it, the smile slowly slid off his face. Judy bit her lip, and sat on her bed, not sure what to make of his expression. Her stomach was doing somersaults now, and she wiped her clammy hands on her pants.

He took a couple of steps forward, and sat next to her, never taking his eyes off the paper.

They were sitting on her bed, side by side. Her thigh pressed against his, and their shoulders brushed in time with their breathing. Judy’s skin buzzed with his nearness, and she made an effort to control her breathing. She looked at what she was holding, and tried to see it through his eyes- tried to see if she had made a mistake.

It was a picture. They didn’t have any cameras beyond the security cameras on board, and Judy had some time, a paper, and a pencil. It had taken ages, but she had finally gotten it to a place where it looked decent. She drew her family and Don as if they were posing for a camera in the center room of the Jupiter. John and Maureen were sitting on the couch, with John’s arm casually slung over Maureen’s shoulder. They smiled at the invisible photographer. Will was sitting on the ground at their feet, grinning from ear to ear. Penny was next to him, face pressed close against her brother’s, with her eyes nearly closed with her smile, and she had a hand reaching up to hold Judy’s.

Judy had hesitated on the last two figures. She eventually placed herself on the couch with her parents, one knee pulled up to her chest, and one hand laced with Penny’s. She wasn’t looking at the camera, but rather casting a small smile down at Don, who was on the floor next to Penny. His head was half turned away, as he twisted to catch her eye. She’d struggled to capture his mischievous smile, and the twinkle in his eye. He was the one she had taken the longest on.

At the bottom of the drawing, she had written in neat, loping script: _Robinson Family, 2049._

It wasn’t a good picture. It had smudged where her hand had dragged over the page, and she couldn’t get everyone’s eyes to be the right sizes. In black and white, her mom and Penny were practically indistinguishable, and Don’s hair looked more like Naruto’s.

She bit her lip and tried to refrain from saying anything. So she waited. And waited.

Don sniffed. She looked over and saw him wiping the back of his hand across his face. Even in the dim light of her room, she could see a tear run down his face.

“Are you crying?” She asked, voice soft. Immediately after the words were out of her mouth, she wanted them back. Of course he was.

“No.” He choked out. “Maybe.”

“Why?” She took the drawing out of his hands and set it aside. “Was it the picture?”

He nodded, still looking at his empty fingertips. “It’s really good, Judy.” His voice was thick with emotion as he brought his gaze up to meet hers.

She rolled her eyes, though she had to try not to preen at the compliment. Now was not the time. “It’s nothing, I just. I thought you would like it.”

“I love it.” He promised, but there was something behind his words, something deeper. She thought back to the comment he had made earlier, about Christmas, and his family. It clicked, and she tried not to gasp as she felt her heart break for the man next to her. The man who had never had a family to love him as unconditionally as hers. His family was gone, maybe dead, and he was stuck with them at the end of the universe.

“Don,” She said, grabbing his empty hand. “You’re our family now. It’s not just because you’ve been stuck on a beach with us for seven months. I mean, it kind of is,” He laughed wetly. “But more importantly, you matter to us. To me.” She squeezed his hand to emphasize her point.

Her eyes were wide and honest as she stared at him, wanting him to understand.

Don’s own eyes were shining with unshed tears, and she bit her lip again, forcing herself not to say anything. Judy tugged on his hand, and he willingly melted into her embrace.

She wrapped her arms tightly around his middle and rested her chin on his shoulder. She felt a little wetness against her neck where Don had tucked his head. He had one hand in her hair and one around her waist, and was clinging to her like he was a drowning man, and she was a life preserver.

Judy didn’t know how long they sat there like that. But it was long enough for Don to pull himself together, and by the time he leaned back, he managed a small smile. “Thank you for this, Judy. Really.” He picked up the paper and stared at it for a long moment, before turning back to her. “I don’t have anything for you, though.”

Judy gave him a small smile of her own. “It’s fine, really. I wasn’t expecting anything in return. I just wanted you to have this.” Don’s face broke open into his usual wide grin at that. “Merry Christmas, Don.”

Debbie appeared outside the door, and Don stood with a sigh. “And that’s my cue.” He stepped towards the door, paused, and then turned around. Before she could react, he leaned down and pressed a brief kiss to her cheek. “Merry Christmas, Judy.” He breathed. Then, he was gone, and she was still sitting there, realizing that that was the best present she had received in a long, long time.

* * *

Judy was going to captain the ship sending the kids to Alpha Centauri. It made sense, really. She was brilliant, maybe the smartest person in the 24th colonist group. Her heart was big enough to take care of ninety-seven kids, and get them safely to the new planet.

He would never see her again, that much was certain. He would never see any of the Robinson kids again. Penny, Will, and Judy would all be gone in a flash. He hugged all of them tightly in goodbye. And if he hung on to Judy a little tighter, and a little longer, who could blame him? She was his best friend. He pressed a surreptitious kiss to the side of her head, and then pulled away with a sad smile. She mirrored the expression, before stepping away fully, and turning to her father. Don fell back from the group, not wanting to intrude. He had to find Ava, and get the other transport Jupiters up and running.

It wasn’t easy, but eventually, he had everyone, even John and Maureen, (death-defying superhumans at this point) on the ship.

He watched with everyone else as the ship- Judy’s ship- was pulled into a wormhole that closed before he could even think about chasing after them. They made it. They, at least, would survive. That small mercy granted him a little relief, even as he realized he, John, Maureen, and everybody else might not.

He sighed, and something crinkled in his jacket. He pinched his eyebrows together, and felt around in his pockets until he pulled out a piece of paper that had been meticulously folded into a neat, small square. He knew what it would be before he opened it up. The picture. The Robinson family. And him.

He looked at Judy’s smiling face. He decided, then, with a wave of determination that surprised him, that he would see her again. She would see her parents again. Come hell or deep space, he would bring them all together. He had heard her say it time and time again- _The Robinsons stick together_.

They would find them. They had to.

**Author's Note:**

> Devotion, thy name is Don West.


End file.
